oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Update:Behind the Scenes - February (2007)
Welcome to the February BTS article. Starting this month, we will bring you the islands of Jatizso & Neitiznot, ruled over by two brothers and a rather unpleasant Troll King. Now, normally, you’d expect two strong and noble Fremennik clans to unite together and defeat the yak-eating, bone crunching trolls, but the years of petty name calling and abuse have meant both brothers fear each other more than the creatures that rule the linking islands between them. Settling such a dispute won’t be easy, especially as you will have to work with both of them eventually. You’ll be chopping up new arctic pines, fashioning bridges, collecting taxes, creating new armours, donning disguises to spy on important meetings and eventually find a way to test the might of the ice trolls. While attempting all of that, you’ll also be helping out the villagers as you try to equip them for the coming troubles... AND keeping the two clans away from each other. You might even get to try a spot of grudge-fixing on the way round these Fremennik Isles. Elsewhere, Osman has been miserably staring into his empty glass of sq’irk juice. For years he was able to deal directly with the sorceress to provide his favourite tipple, before their disagreement over prices. Since then, Osman has tried desperately to find out how she grows them, but the secret is so well kept that not even Al Kharid's spymaster can find it. Osman will soon be forced into adopting a more devious approach; and for that he will need your help. Once you work out how to get into the concealed garden, it will be up to you to watch the patrolling guards and sneak past for the fruity rewards. Different seasons will affect each of the gardens, and you’ll find that more experienced thieves will have access to the more bountiful sq’irk trees. You will also be able to grab handfuls of herbs on the way - if you’re not interested in supplying Osman with his favourite thirst-quenching treat. The seers have been nervous recently following the discovery of some rather disturbing predictions in Phantuwti’s proverbial tea leaves. Apparently, deep in the darkness, something, or several somethings, are beginning to move. Great powers are once again beginning to shift... but towards what? This admittedly doesn't make much sense, but the seers, as usual, are merely cryptic messengers and very unlikely to be much more help. If these predictions are as ominous as they sound, though, it will be worth keeping your eyes peeled for the unusual over the coming weeks and months. The second quest of the month will focus on a newly built tower south of Ardougne... well, almost newly built. You see, the crew hired to build the place have been struggling to come to terms with some really rather odd occurrences and missing tools - either that or the constructors' union has just decided to call a particularly long tea break. The mages due to live in the tower are growing impatient as they have pressing research regarding the true nature of magic and logic – and all the arguments that exist in-between. No doubt you’ll find yourself wrapped up in such an experiment, especially if it’s so big it requires an entire tower to be built. Exciting new puzzles, new outfits and a rather novel training dungeon await... The Knowledge Base will also be contributing with a slightly more eclectic batch of additions this month. You’ll see all of the normal Postbag from the Hedge, Players’ Gallery and new Area Guides to support the month's updates, but several of our existing articles are also being updated to contain even more useful information and advice. Check it out regularly to see all of the interesting additions; you’re bound to find something useful. Enjoy!